


Be in My Life

by XelingNight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Echo Flowers, F/M, Fantasy, Magic-Users, Master & Servant, Music, NightShade Realms, Rosian Empire, Shyness, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Training, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XelingNight/pseuds/XelingNight
Summary: Music can bring even the toughest of souls, together...





	Be in My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeroxMinou. My Writing Soulmate.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FeroxMinou.+My+Writing+Soulmate.).



> Because there are no boundaries in love and music.

Out in the centre of the courtyard, towards the edge of the garden, a gazebo stood tall in silver, purple and blue crystal shards. The image of a black piano contrasted the white on the inside. A young girl, in robes of purple and blue, was sitting on a black stool, her long black hair flowing with the wind. The young girl lifted her head, looking over at the wall that separated the palace with the military quarters. Giving a sigh, the young girl turned back to the white and black keys of the instrument, and let her fingers lightly brush the tips. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to move with the music of the wind. Hopefully, her song carries to the other side. To where she saw that boy her age.

Spero swung his sabers once more, a whistle cutting the air. Sweat gathered on his brow and matted his short wispy hair down into tamer, softer curves. The usual pale white training shirt he wore lay abandoned on the floor a foot away. His chest rose in quick pants, slowly settling down as he lowered his arms and the sabers returning to his sides. In that moment of pause, a noise pierced his attention. He debated to returning to his routine, but the sound seemed to grow and swell. It lured him in.

The sound lowered an octave before crescendoing. It pierced the whole quarters that even their Commander, Ivan, stopped his training to listen in. Ivan couldn’t help the smile that broke his features.   
“Beautiful as always…” Was all their Commander relinquished, before going back to training.

Spero cautiously stepped closer to the sound, unaware of his own hypnotic state. He had barely caught himself from crossing the room completely and ignored the temptation to set his ear to the wall. He shook his head clear as he returned to his routine. Spero’s muscles rippled with the movement, and although his body complained he continued. 

The sound continued to play in the wind before the last note ringed the ear. Then as it had come, the music left the wind and the coldness of the wind rippled through.   
Xel looked up from her keys towards the wall. She hoped they heard her song. A song to help them forget, if only for a bit. Getting up, she made her way towards the wall and under the cover of bushes and trees, took a seat, her head leaning on the hard surface. The young black haired girl closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of yelling and swords clashing.

Spero had hesitated for a single second the moment he heard the note end. It was nearly a disappointment as he had quite liked the song, however, he was determined to remove the distraction. He had finally gotten out of the arena, and he could not afford to allow his worth to fall by losing his focus. His fighting, his killing ability was everything that was keeping him alive, sane, and in the castle that had ultimately gotten him out of that eternal deathmatch.

“It was...beautiful, wasn’t it..?” The voice from the young girl echoed through the other side. Beautiful and melodious was the voice the wind carried. Xel had heard the footsteps of someone walking, and decided to speak her mind. She hoped she didn’t scare anyone.

Spero had taken a step back when a voice unexpectedly reached him. Somewhat hesitant, he answered back, “...Yes.” That was all he could say at the moment. He had analyzed the voice that had spoken and recognized it as that of a female. Then, to his shock, he realized he rather liked the tone. He wanted to listen more of her and her music.  
Xel closed her eyes and allowed for a smile to break her features.

“I’m glad… Not a lot of people venture yonder the arena..” A pause. Xel shifted, making herself more comfortable. She pulled out a purple bound book from under her robes, with a beautiful bluebird feather silver quill pen attached to the side. Opening the book, she began to scribble down anything that came from sounds of the wind.   
“People hear, but they do not listen. They do not feel. They only hear and ignore. But you, you listened. You halted and heard. And you ventured. Thank you..” The black-haired girl smiled, letting the ink stain the tea-colored paper. The wrinkling of pages was heard through the crack at the wall. Large to be heard. Small to peer through. 

Spero gave a simple short hum. He prepared himself to continue his training once more, but he paused. His mouth broke apart, “Do you come here often to sing and the sort?”  
Xel gave a small smile. 

“..Not to sing, but to play along with the music in the air.” The sound of the closing of a book. “Would you care to heed another note? One that may soothe you, the voices in the wind accompanying me…” The young black haired girl inquired.

Spero settled down to his knees then, the thought of training having vanished. He replied, “I wouldn’t mind. If you would, I would gladly listen, your voice which flies upon robin wings and shrill through the golden tonsils of angels.” Spero sighed a silent airy breath.  
The sound of the compliment was heard, audible was the book that nestled with a beat to the grass. The young girl could not help the redness that enveloped her fair cheeks. Quickly, in a fluster of noises, Xel made her way back to the piano and gently set her book on the surface of the black instrument. 

“U-um, I do hope my voice carries over the bank. Hope you can find yourself through the melody. Letting the wind carry you through the river. Allowing for it to be the background music in your life...” Xel finished before looking at the keys. Delicately placing her fingers over the keys, Xel allowed herself to be carried along with the petals.  
Delicate and beautiful notes filled the silence around them. The first string of melody carried sorrowfully, but beautiful notes. 

“Could we allow for time to seize its feat?   
Could we allow for time to mend our injured feet…

It is but a dream, now lost to the wind.  
They fill your eyes, with nothing but golden drops,  
Drops that dew to the field below..” 

The voice filled the air. Sorrow was but its name.  
Spero felt a gasp escape him as he listened to the voice that reached and caressed his ears. He slowly closed his eyes as the world seemed to slip away and all that he heard was her.

“You are not the fool here,  
You are not before me..  
You are but a peaceful shadow in the night…

Swinging steps dance before you,  
Filling your dreams in visions of silver and gold…”   
The notes hit the keys with a powerful sob. The wind picked up, adding a chorus of beauty and light. A petal flew around, dancing along towards the edge of where he sat.  
Spero breathed in deeply in awe. His body went limp and relaxed as though a pleasant numbing agent coursed through his veins. He unconsciously edged closer to the barrier between them.

“Searching for an explanation…  
A salvation to this hallucination….”

The notes drifted away, as there was a pause. Xel took in a breath, before allowing herself to continue. The melody much softer, yet it pleads for it to be heard. For someone to listen. As tears dance down her lips.

“Please allow me to give you peace,  
Please allow your heart to mend and heal…

Let nighttime pull you across the riverbank,  
The golden drops shine on your heart..

Memories from past and old,  
Swing now in visions of silver and gold…"  
The last notes ring across the room. A teardrop lands softly on a key. And the voice of the young girl falls to the silence of the wind. 

Spero felt as though his breath had left him. He murmured,   
“Such melody, sweet to the ears yet stings the heart…” He sighed and he lifted his palm against the wall, feeling the coarse rock underneath his fingertips. 

Xel gave a sigh, leaning her head towards the cold wooden surface. Not a word was spoken for a moment. Suddenly, the scraping of a stool could be heard, as soft, yet hardly audible footsteps echoed away.  
“..I must go..” The soft voice came close before it disappeared altogether. A piece of paper was felt through the cracks, and the voice of the girl rang through the peace.  
“Come hear me again... When you may have time…” The paper spoke, before crumbling into ashes before the male's feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
